Nine Potterverse Drabbles
by ghosteye99
Summary: Nine old Potterverse drabbles initially written under an older username for various LJ community back in'06-'07, before Deathly Hallows was released. Multi-pairing, mostly romance-themed, varying characters, eras & themes though Snape is mentioned somewhere in most of them. Some are canon, most are A.U
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Half Blood

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Bellatrix Le'Strange/? (War- era)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Angst/drama

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** War-era AU, Snape knows who the daddy of Bella's child is (though in post-DH hindsight, I don't think the 'daddy' would've needed to use Polyjuice to Have His Way with Bella, if you get my drift...)

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Half Blood) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Half Blood**

Bellatrix gave him a murderous look, while angling her wand down to Severus's groin.

"Do you mean," She said, "that I am probably carrying filthy Half-Blood spawn?"

"Maybe," he replied, "though I can assure you the child is not mine."

"How?"

"Did you ever consider that your… lover… might have been Polyjuiced?"

"Where do you assume that from, traitor?" She hissed.

"Flattered though I ought to be at this," he said, "Last time the Dark Lord took a consignment of the Potion from me, I noticed my comb went missing for several hours… and I do not misplace things, Madam."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Weird Sisters

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Severus Snape

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Angst/drama

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Post-war AU, post-war fame brings Severus some unwanted attention

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Weird Sisters) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Weird**** Sisters**

Severus threw the scented letter down, muttering "of all the idiocy…" through clenched teeth.

Going to a window, he looked out over the school grounds… but could spot no wrongdoings to provide him with distraction. His annoyance increased when he found himself almost pitying Potter - wherever he was in the world right now.

He could not blame him anymore for disappearing the way he did, as Severus himself now understood the downside of being a war hero... fame came with unwanted baggage.

Of all the fates to befall him, he never expected to be stalked by one of the _Weird Sisters_...


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Cauldron

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Angelina Johnson/Neville Longbottom (Post-war AU, Angelina and Neville are adults)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Hurt/comfort/romance

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Post-war AU, Neville has a new job at Hogwarts

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Cauldron) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Cauldron**

"Calm down, Neville," Angelina said, "It's not as if you're going to blow it up, like in the old days."

"I know," he replied, "but even the sight of a cauldron still makes me nervous. I'd be happy to let Professor Snape make the Potion by himself, but a live Fool's Mandrake needs expert handling."

"Well," she said, "You're Professor of Herbology here now, so don't let him get you down."

"Sometimes I wonder if I should've taken that job at …mfff!"

"Don't be so silly," she said, finishing her kiss, "you _won__'__t_ melt that new gold-lined cauldron of his."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Accio

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger (post-war, Hermione is an adult)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Angst/romance

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Post-war AU, Remus and Hermione are in a sticky situation at the *wrong time*

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Accio) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Accio**

"Accio Wolfsbane! Accio Wolfsbane! Accio Wolfsbane!"

Nothing happened.

"I don't think we'll be able to do it without our wands," Hermione said. Though she spoke calmly, Remus could see the concern in her eyes. He wondered how many more minutes were left before moonrise.

Looking about the cavern, he spotted a clump of Devil's Snare in the gloom. Hermione grabbed his arm, "No Remus! Don't go into that, it'll kill you!"

He held her cheek, before giving a kiss. "We have no knives, no wands and no rope," he said, "and I would rather my life be risked than yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Side-Along Apparation (follows immediately on fromAccio, in the previous chapter)

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Severus Snape/Hermione Granger (post-war, Hermione is an adult)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Drama/action/romance

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Post-war AU, The 'cavalry' arrives to get Remus and Hermione out of a sticky situation

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Side-Along Apparation) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Side-Along Apparation**

The sound of a Pop echoed around the cavern, interrupting their kiss.

"Careless and irresponsible, as always." a soft, familiar voice hissed.

Snape had managed to find them.

"Stand aside, woman!" he ordered, "I must first deal with the Werewolf!"

Hermione bit back a bitter retort as serpentine ropes shot from Snape's wand, binding Remus securely. Crouching down beside him, he took a secure grip of Remus's ankle.

Glaring back up at her, he said; "Right now Madam Granger, I am uninterested in petty squabbling over your past infidelities. Take my hand, so we can Side-Along Apparate away from here!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **St Mungo's

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Severus Snape/Luna Lovegood (Post-war, Luna is an adult)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Hurt/comfort

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Post-war AU, Snape has a war injury that requires ongoing treatment

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: St Mungo's) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 (before Deathly Hallows was released), under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**St Mungo's**

He took the Potion, not changing his expression as its revolting sweetness assaulted his senses. Finished, he handed the regulation blue agate goblet back to the Healer, while noting with his clearing vision the scratched St. Mungo's insignia on its base. Severus thinned his lips in disgust; standards were definitely slipping since the war.

"That will be all, Madam Lovegood," he said, rising from his chair, "though since receiving that curse, I am beginning to find these constant appointments very tedious."

He tensed slightly when her hand suddenly touched his, gently.

"You would not like being blind, Professor" she said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Cooling Charm

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson (Hogwarts era, HBP)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Hurt/comfort

**Rating: **PG 13

**Summary:** Half Blood Prince year, Draco is recovering from a severe injury

**Notes:** This was written for a drabble challenge (prompt: Cooling Charm) for the romancing the wizard LJ community back in'06 under an old username. I know this was betaed, but I lost their names – so whoever you were, thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**Cooling Charm**

Professor Snape stood up where he'd been kneeling by the hospital bed. "I have done all that I can do for now," he said, "The rest will be up to Draco. There are others I must see to now, Madam Pomfrey, but I shall return later to check."

Suddenly, she found herself alone with him. "Pansy," he croaked, batting at the ugly wound across his shoulder, "Please help me, it burns!"

She had to do something for him, even if Pomfrey and Professor Snape would not approve.

"Here, my sweet," she said, "I'll just put a Cooling Charm over that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **The Centaur's Maidservant

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **Kreacher, Pansy Parkinson (friendship only)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Hurt/comfort

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Summary:** In a world of magic where wizards and witches no longer rule, Pansy accepts whatever help and support there is. (Postwar AU)

**Warning:** Mention of violence, slavery, physical abuse.

**Notes:** This was written in early '07 for an LJ community drabble challenge (theme: slavery, prompt # 105: "_Centaurs decide it's time they interfere before wizards bring about the end of magic as they know it. They use the same logic that wizards use to justify house-elf slavery, namely that centaurs are intellectually and morally superior to petty, simplistic humans_.") under an older username. Thanks to my beta, morganlefay1958 (all remaining mistakes are my own).

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**The Centaur's Maidservant**

When Pansy came to, she felt a sharp headache - and fingers stroking her cheek.

"No crying, noble Mistress Malfoy," Kreacher said, pushing a cup to her; "no crying. Filthy beast Bane kick you bad, but Kreacher fix you."

Once, she would have pushed the ancient House elf aside for such liberties. Now, she took the potion, and then almost wept again from gratitude as she felt her bones knit.

"Terrible times, filthy beasts ruling noble purebloods," he continued, fussing over her other injuries. "World's gone bad, it has."

"I need Draco!" Pansy sobbed.

"Ssssh, centaurs might hear!" Kreacher whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **"Lily, please not that dress!"

**Author:** Ghosteye99

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Main Characters: **James & Lily Potter (Postwar AU)

**Word Count: **100

**Theme: **Drama/humor

**Rating: **PG 13+

**Summary:** Lily is not happy with James's insistence that Sirius be the Secret Keeper instead of Dumbledore, and she has her own way of letting him know that (set after Harry was born).

**Warning:** Cross-dressing.

**Notes:** This was written in early '07 for an LJ community drabble challenge (theme: Petticoat Discipline - chastising a man by making him cross-dress) under an older username.

**Disclaimer: **Characters and setting belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. No profit or harm intended. This is a fanfiction, not Canon.

**"Lily, please not that dress!"**

"Lily, please not that dress", James begged as he unsuccessfully tried to juggle himself into a pink satin gusset that wasn't designed to contain his privates.

"And why not?" Lily said, unmoved.

"Sniv... Snape is coming here tonight. I don't want him seeing me in this."

"Have you changed your mind about our Secret Keeper?"

"I told you, I promised Sirius, and I'm not going back on my word!"

"Then in that case, I won't go back on mine," she smiled, fingering her wand. "The green maternity dress... you're not leaving this room until you've got that on as well."


End file.
